Contentment
by Atreyl
Summary: What can a missing puppy bring to two certain people? Mello quickly learns the answer as he goes through a whole lot of trouble, plus the relationship he has with Matt...He just wanted his puppy, damn it.
1. Chapter 1

**Contentment**

**(AU; Mello owns a puppy named Matt)  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

Mello:

Carrying the bag full of dog food with one hand, I unlocked the door to my apartment with the other. I kicked the door open lightly, drinking in the sight of my apartment. I'd been gone for two days, and considering my job, that was normal. What was my job, exactly? Like hell I'll tell you.

Hoping that Matt wasn't dead yet, I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen.

"Matt?" I called into the quietness.

There was no reply for a few seconds, and I was 90% sure that Matt had died this time. However, there was a happy 'woof' and a small, auburn colored puppy came bounding in. I made a face. Okay, I didn't like Matt very much, mainly because he was a bitch to take care of, but he was my only company. Hey, it gets lonely around here, too.

Matt licking my leather boots enthusiastically, his ridiculously large tail wagging.

"Don't do that," I muttered, shaking him off. The puppy tumbled back, and he whimpered. He gave me puppy eyes, which was basically when his eyes widened a centimeter or so and he looks at me pathetically. Yeah, I know. But it works most of the time.

With a resigned sigh, I grabbed a handful of kibble and dropped it into his long-neglected food bowl. Matt munched happily on the food as I started pouring water for him.

"Is it just me or did you become even smaller?" I mused as I bent down to retrieve his water bowl. Matt glanced at me once before returning to his kibble. I set the bowl, now filled with water, on the tiled floor next to him and he yipped happily. I watched as he lapped up the water, his pink tongue darting out every few seconds.

"God, you smell." I rubbed Matt's back briskly. My eye twitched as the odor became fouler. I straightened, heading for the bathroom. I washed my hands before splashing my face with some water. I could use a bath, too.

Wearily, I stripped to my boxers and dropped them in the white hamper that stood beside the bathroom door.

"Matt!" I started running a bath. Pretty soon, the obedient pup came rushing in, running into the doorway in the process. He whimpered, limping to me. I picked him up easily.

"Look." I frowned. "It's your fault you hurt yourself, okay?" I shook him a little, coming to sit at the edge of the tub.

Matt's tail wagged and he licked my face. He looked at me happily.

I smiled, chuckling. "Don't lick me when you're all dirty," I scolded, setting him into the water-filled bathtub. Since Matt was so damn tiny, it was only a quarter way full.

Matt padded around in the bathtub for a while, then came back to where I was. He reached up on his hind legs to lick my fingers. I laughed, petting his head appreciatively. Little bugger was too cute sometimes.

...Yeah, I called him cute, so what!

"Why do you have to like kibble so much?" I said to Matt as I started scrubbing him. "It's always so hard to get. You know, this morning, when I went to that pet store, they were almost out of it. Plus, the place was packed, so when I finally found a bag, I had to wait for an _hour _before I got rung up. And when I thought that I could _finally _get home and have some peace, this fat lady's dog fucking bites me!" I showed Matt the scar along the side of my right hand. It hadn't been too deep, but the scar was very visible. Matt nuzzled into my hand. "Just wait, when you grow up, I'm gonna train you to become badass, like me. Maybe you could even wear leather."

Matt had now seemingly lost his interest in my monologue and was fully focused on licking my hand everytime he got the chance. I scowled.

"You know what would be nice?" I told him. Matt looked up at me, cocking his head to the side. "If you were real. I mean, then you could feed yourself and actually be potty-trained." I started rinsing him. When all the soap had been washed away, I dried him with a towel.

"I could just imagine you as a teenager," I informed the squirming puppy. "Hmm...you'd be wearing a striped shirt and jeans, and dorky goggles." I paused. "And you'd be like a minion," I said, thinking of Matt's obedient behaviors. "We might even be best friends." I secretly liked the idea of having a normal human friend, and I _did _sometimes wish that Matt were human. Sometimes Matt the Puppy's company wasn't enough(I'm selfish, shoot me).

Matt barked happily, as if happy to hear that.

I set him down on the bathroom floor. He bounded for the door, but there he stopped and looked back at me. I bit back a smile, because I was way over my limit of smiling for today.

"Go ahead." Matt ran out as soon as I said it.

Shaking my head to myself, I took a long shower, washing away two day's worth of dirt and God knows what else. When I finished redressing into a black t-shirt and boxers, I lied down on my bed, staring boredly up at my ceiling. My eyelids became heavier as sleep started to overcome me.

Since I hadn't closed my door, I heard Matt coming in and I felt him jump on the bed. It always amazes me how the hell a small puppy like him could jump on a two-foot tall bed. Then again, Matt was different in a good way. There are times when he acts like he actually understands what I'm saying.

I didn't open an eye as he made his way to me, coming up on my chest. There, he gave a noise that sounded like a yawn, and curled up into a small ball.

Despite my limit, I smiled and put a hand on the puppy's body, pressing him into me. Maybe Matt's company wasn't enough at times, but for now, I was content.

* * *

**Inspired by my jar of vanilla frosting. The ending is a little cliche. Deal with it.  
**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to add anything to this, but for now, it's a oneshot.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Mello:

My apartment gets _scorching _during the afternoons. Especially if it's summer and the AC isn't working. And, coincidentally, that was how it was today.

_Lovely._

I lied on my couch, shading my eyes from the fucking sun. I was stripped to my boxers and a white t-shirt. On the floor next to the couch was Matt, who was curled up pitifully. Earlier, he'd tried to cuddle next to me, but I pushed him off. Serves him right. I was suffering from infernal heat because he ripped off the fucking curtains. If he didn't look so fragile I would'a kicked him out.

"What?" I almost growled when the puppy jumped up next to me for the umpteenth time. He whimpered, pawing my chest, as if to say, '_I wanna lie here.'_

"No. I don't need anymore heat." I pushed him off of the cushions and he tumbled on the floor. Matt didn't growl or bark at me angrily, because he never does that. To me, at least. Anyway, he just cocked his head to the side, looked at me for a few seconds, then trotted off to God-knows-where.

"Matt," I called weakly from my place. "Don't touch my fucking chocolate." Damn. I forgot to put it in the refrigerator. Now it's gonna melt there, on the table.

I groaned resignedly when I heard the sound of a stool being knocked over. Matt barked enthusiastically twice. So, I hauled myself to my feet. I walked/dragged myself to the kitchen, where Matt was on the counter, nipping at a half-open bar of chocolate. He froze when he saw me come in. I raised an eyebrow at him, doing my best to refrain from swiping him off. Matt pushed the bar at me, his tongue sticking out as he panted.

"No," I told him, walking over. "Throw it away."

Matt looked sad, but he turned to the chocolate bar and pushed it over the edge of the counter, where a trash can sat. The mauled chocolate bar went in swiftly. Yeah, that's right, my puppy knows how to throw away trash!

Matt padded back over to me, then his eyes got this excited look. He drew back, ready to pounce.

"No," I said sternly. "No, no, no--gah!"

Matt leaped from the counter and onto my shirt, his paws scrambling for a foothold. My arms came up underneath him to support him. He righted himself and licked at my cheek gratefully. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, absentmindedly scratching his chin. Matt purred(is that even possible?).

When I was about to set him down, he whimpered and his tiny paws scratched desperately at my shirt, a sign that he didn't want to be put down. I rolled my eyes. He was like a baby.

The doorbell ring. I frowned. I was definitely not in the mood to talk to some idiot right now. So I ignored it and went to my couch, sitting on the armrest. I continued scratching Matt, who was perched happily on my lap.

_Ding dong._

My eye twitched.

_Ding dong._

I refuse to answer.

_Ding dong._

This idiot is persistent.

_Ding dong. Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong._

Growling, I stood abruptly and marched to the door. _Better not be a UPS guy or something, _I thought crossly. I remembered the last time a UPS guy came to deliver a leather jacket I ordered online. Since the moment I answered the door, he kept trying to flirt with me. Finally, I flipped him the bird and said, "I'm a guy, you sookin syn*" You should have seen the look on his face when I slammed the door shut.

I yanked the door open, hoping my threatening image wasn't being ruined by the puppy I had in my arms.

The first thing my eyes registered were the goggles that covered the person's eyes. And the first thing that I said was, "Are you wearing _goggles_?"

The guy seemed like he was glaring, but I couldn't tell because of the orange lenses that shielded his eyes. "Yes," he answered.

"What the _hell_?" I blustered.

"...Yes?" the redhead said uncertainly.

"Goggles," I said slowly. "Seriously?"

The guy adjusted them on his eyes uncomfortably. "Yes."

"Is that all you can say?" I muttered.

The guy paused, then grinned. "No."

I was not amused. "What do you want?" I spat. In my arm, Matt whimpered and buried his furry head into the crook of my neck. I bristled.

"Well, I was wondering if anyone lived here," the redhead admitted. I took note that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with black and white stripes(long sleeves? Is this guy serious?!). He was wearing jeans and black combat boots, which looked somewhat like my pair.

"Hm, what do you think?" I said venomously. _Please_---

No, pretend I didn't think that. I never say please. Okay:

_JUST GO AWAY._

"Not my fault the guy at the front desk has sloppy handwriting." He handed me the key, which I recieved rather not-so-gently.

Well, the handwriting _was _awful. The numbers looked like '313,' but they were actually '315,' seeing as I lived in 313.

I returned the key. "You're over there." I jerked my thumb to the empty apartment next to mine. Inwardly, I frowned. This nerd was going to be my new neighbor? Damn. He's probably not going to be any better from the fat guy that just moved out two weeks ago.

"Thanks, man." The redhead grinned. I watched him, partly glaring. When he finally got his door opened, he turned back to me. "By the looks of it, your AC isn't working." He looked thoughtful. "If you'd like, mine probably works, and you're welcome to come over."

_Like hell I'll come over, _I thought sourly. _Nerd._

"Oh, and cute puppy," he commented, then closed his door.

I silently seethed, pissed off. Matt licked at my cheek. We stayed there for a moment, in the doorway.

"I don't like him," I informed Matt as we went back inside. "He dresses weird and he thinks he can just be nice to me. That's not normal!" I pressed Matt against me, as if afraid the redhead from nextdoor would come and take him away. Although if that _does _happen in the future, then I'll be happy to tell you that I've got a shotgun with thirty shells to spare.

"Then again, though." I hesitated, stroking Matt's fur slowly. "He doesn't know who I am. Guess we'll have to let him know, won't we?" I said to Matt. He wagged his tail, barking.

Recalling my new neighbor's earlier words, he'd called my puppy--Matt--cute. I looked at the small form in my arms, curling up to sleep. I softened.

_Okay, I gotta agree with you there._

_

* * *

_

_***Sookin syn- 'son of a bitch' in Russian**_

_**xD  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mello:

The next afternoon found me and my puppy walking in the park. Matt didn't have a leash because:

A) He wouldn't run away in the first place

B) If he did run, he'd always come back

It was a rather nice afternoon. The sun was high up, but not high enough to make the leather stick to me like a second skin(like yesterday). And, I was in a relatively good mood, so I decided to take Matt out on a walk. Matt was ecstatic, mainly because I rarely took him out on walks.

I smiled lazily, watching as the auburn-colored puppy sniffed around a yellow buttercup. He padded around the flower, and I hoped that he would not 'go to the bathroom,' to put it nicely.

My thoughts wandered randomly as I leaned back on the bench.

Remember when I said that it'd be nice to have my puppy, Matt, to turn human? Well, it's not so nice anymore. Not after the fuckin' redhead moved in next door; now all I see is _him _instead of the other human-Matt version I created myself. Which reminds me: he was wearing the exact same shirt I was imagining that puppy-Matt would wear when he became human.

Heh. If I weren't fully sane, then maybe I would believe that 'my wish came true' and now I was a real boy--ahem, sorry, and now that I had a real friend. I mean, come on! My life could be a story. This whole Matt-incident could be a story. Who knows?! Maybe someone's writing a story about me right now!(And, children, that exclamation mark is there to make me sound angry. I do not particularly like being a character in a story.)

There was a flash of red, and, almost on instinct, I straightened. My eyes darted around wildly, my mind whirring. _Ohmygod, Matt did become human, _I thought tensely. The puppy that had been in front of me was gone. I leaped up to my feet, seeing a black and white striped shirt. My heart pounded.

_He _did _turn human! _An inner voice of mine cried. _Now, if he looks exactly as you imagined him, he and your nerd neighbor will be exactly alike!_

"No!" I shrieked out loud, pushing the thought of my puppy being turned into my neighbor's clone. "No, no, no!"

People turned to looked at me as if I had an ostrich head(I didn't, thank you very much). They'll think I'm just a girl PMSing(And I'm not a girl, either T.T).

Then, I saw it. Him, in all his striped glory. Goggles covered his eyes, like how I'd imagined him in human form. He was leaning against a tree, poking some nearby carnations. _Like Matt had been._

Without thinking, I charged him.

He looked up at me the last second. Before either of us knew it, I'd hauled him up in the air by the collar of his shirt. I was vaguely aware of the vest he had on and its annoying tickling presence.

"_Turn back into a puppy!" _I demanded, shaking him. "I like you better that way!" My eyes were squeezed shut, and I reopened them with naive hope. Like, you know, when those people in stupid fairytales close their eyes and wish really hard and when they open them they get what they want.

Nope. Matt was still human.

Aw, damn. I realized that I'll actually miss my puppy.

"So, if I turn back into a puppy, then you'll let go of me?" A flat voice asked.

I glared daggers, narrowing my eyes. I shoved him hard against the trunk of the tree. "Yes, please," I hissed.

Before Matt could make a sarcastic retort, an emotionless voice cut in, "It would be nice if you let my friend live."

I dropped Matt, scowling, turning to face whoever had spoken. It was a guy; his hair was strewn about his head and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was slouched, dressed in a plain white slong sleeved shirt and jeans. He was barefoot. He was holding my puppy.

"Is this yours?" He said, seeing my eyes widen.

I put on my poker face. "Maybe."

In the guy's arms, Matt reached a paw out to me, looking real delighted.

"Well?" The guy cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to take him?"

I took a step towards him, but stopped. What if it was a trap? What if he'd kill Matt at the last second? What if--

OH, GODAMMIT MELLO JUST GET YOUR FUCKING DOG.

With lightning speed, I'd grabbed Matt from his grasp and taken three steps back. Matt whimpered in my hold, his head leaning on my arm. His tail wagged as enthusiastically as ever, though.

Matt--the human one--stood up, brushing his jeans off. "So, is this your way of welcome your neighbor?"

"Think of it as a welcome gift," I snarled.

"You're getting angry about something that didn't even happen," the guy-that-looked-like-a-panda said. "Your dog simply came over to me and I wanted to know who he belonged to. Really, you should put him on a leash to prevent further incidents like this to occur."

"Way to go, L," human-Matt muttered. "I didn't understand a word you just said."

I looked down at my puppy and he looked back up at me.

_Really? _I said with my eyes. _You really wandered away from me._

Puppy-Matt's eyes said something like, _Squirrels!_

"It's because you never try, Matt-kun," L replied. "Matt-kun is smart but is so careless."

"I'm not careless," Matt protested.

"You may be dubbed as 'passive'. Did you know, Matt-kun, that passive people often don't have good eye contact?" I saw Matt narrow his eyes behind his goggles. "Passive people have a slouched back," L said(hypocrite. His back was slouched more than anyone else's I've ever seen). Matt visibly straightened the slightest bit. "And tends to let anyone do whatever they want with them."

"Okay, I get it." Matt scratched his head. "But not the last one. No one ever tells me what to do."

Hm. Maybe this kid was decent after all.

Puppy-Matt licked my hand, letting me know he was still there. I blinked. "Well, I'd like to go home now, in case anyone would like to steal my puppy again." I looked at L sharply. He merely smiled the lightest bit.

"Y'know, some of my friends are coming over later this afternoon," Matt said. "You can come. Besides, I highly doubt that your AC is fixed."

I glowered at him. I thought acidly, _Tempting me with cool air just to get me to come over...Jerk! _It was clear that I hated this redhead.

So, about an hour later, why did I find myself in his living room, actually getting along with him?

* * *

**Yo! Thanks for reviewing, even though I never actually asked for you guys to review. But keep reviewing, 'cuz it makes the sun shine brighter and the flowers look lovelier and the birds sing sweeter and--**

**Yeah. My point: thank you for reviewing, I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction.**

**.Atreyl**

**PostScript: Hopefully this didn't make me sound too girly, because I'm not a girl. I'm not a boy, either. It's a mystery.**

**/cue music  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Mello:

The redhead's name was Matt as well.

Great. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. Now he might as well turn into a puppy and he'd be my puppy's twin. Wouldn't that be _pleasant._

The cool air and the lack of the sun managed to calm my angry demeanor a little. Matt actually had curtains, so our source of light were the few set up lamps around the room. Besides that, Matt only had his TV, PS3, and couch set up. Everything else was bare, save for the food that sat on the counter in his kitchen.

I brought my puppy along. Yes, I was nice enough to save him from the infernal heat of our apartment.

Anyway, remember that I said me and human-Matt were getting along? Well, believe it or not, we were. He wasn't half-bad--in fact, I actually liked him(as a friend).

Then, his friends showed up. Besides L, there were three other people. There was Light, Misa, and BB. I immediately took a sudden liking to BB, because his eyes were red. I'm not sure if he was wearing contacts or not, but it was freakin' awesome. Not to mention he looked like L, save their eyes.

Light and his 'girlfriend' Misa were the last to arrive. By then, I'd become acquaintances with everyone and figured that none of these people were truly nerds. Human-Matt let them in.

Puppy-Matt growled at the sight of the pair and buried his head into the crook of my elbow. I rubbed his back briskly, wondering why he seemed to dislike Light and Misa. After all, I was worse than them(probably) and he never growled at _me. _

Light grinned as human-Matt closed the door behind him. "Wow, Matt," he said, elbowing the redhead. "You got yourself a girlfriend."

I froze. "What?" I said through gritted teeth. I heard BB stifling his laughter, and saw in peripheral vision L smiling. Behind Light and Misa, Matt laughed weakly.

"Uh, Light this is, um, Mello," he said, shuffling from foot to foot anxiously. He smiled apologetically at me.

"Hey." Light flashed me a half-smile, and I swear he was trying to flirt with me.

"Hello," I said with fake sweetness. I smiled back at him, standing up, putting Matt on the couch. I'd changed before I came to Matt's so now I was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. I strutted to Light, trailing a hand down the side of his cheek. I looked innocently up at him, then punched him. I watched in satisfaction as he staggered back.

"Do I look like a fuckin' girl now?" I hissed, raising my fist to punch him again.

Light looked mortified, but his girlfriend laughed.

"Misa-Misa thinks Mello did a good job!" She squealed, jumping up and down. She didn't seem the least bit disturbed that her boyfriend tried to flirt with a guy.

I went to sit back down, putting puppy-Matt on my lap. I frowned up at Light as he sat on the couch farthest away from mine. Human-Matt took his seat next to mine.

"A puppy!" Misa said joyously plucking puppy-Matt out of my lap. "Misa has a kitty. We should get together on a pet-play-date sometime!"

"Sure," I muttered, taking my puppy back. Matt barked, lying down in my lap again.

"I think I see why I mistook Mello for a girl," I heard Light say.

"That's not fair, Light-kun," L said. He was sitting in that weird position again, chewing on his thumb. "I own a panda and you seldom tease me about it. Misa has a cat and you have no problem with it either." He looked at Light. "You're just using Mello-kun's puppy as a comeback. Please stop doing so. I find Mello-kun's puppy quite adorable."

Puppy-Matt barked happily at L, jumping out of my lap and trotting across the room to sit with L. I was perfectly fine with it, since L did shut Light up and all. As long as he doesn't look like he was about to steal puppy-Matt.

The rest of the afternoon went by, and Matt's friends eventually left. When I stood up to leave, Matt looked at me sadly. And for some strange reason, I felt guilty, even though I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong.

"You think I'm a nerd, huh?" He said.

I cradled a sleeping puppy in my arm, furrowing my eyebrows. "No. You just look like it...shit, that came out wrong," I said lamely.

Matt chuckled. "It's okay. I do dress pretty weird." He pushed his goggles down to cover his eyes.

"Why do you wear those?" I said. That's me: straightforward.

"Habit," was Matt's answer. "Why do you keep a puppy?"

"Touche." I grinned. "I'll tell you someday."

Matt pouted. "But I answered your question!" He complained.

He looked cute, standing there with his lower lip sticking out. A sense of wrongness flooded through me and I suddenly had to get away from new friend. "Bye, Matt," I said, patting him on the head and going back to my apartment. When I closed my door, I set Matt down on the couch. I grabbed the rosary that sat on my kitchen table and prayed, something I hadn't done in days.

When I finished, I looked down to see puppy-Matt beside my leg, staring up at me. I picked him up, going to my room. I knew that he always slept in my room, or some occasions, in bed with me. I fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning, my little puppy was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mello:

I don't know about you, but the first thing that came to my mind was: _that panda bastard stole my dog! _

My stomach growled in hunger, but I ignored it. "Matt?" I peered outside, looking left and right. Majority of me wanted to start throwing a tantrum, march over to my neighbor's, and then demand that I have my puppy back. But, amazingly, my self-control was stronger than I thought. So I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room.

"Matt?" Usually, he'd be bounding towards me right now, or at least bark.

My fists clenched. "Matty?" I tried weakly. No response once again.

The thin thread that held my sanity together broke and I shrieked awfully loud. Face set into a permanent scowl, I stomped out of my apartment, making my way to human-Matt's apartment door. There, I knocked on his door--although it was more like punching the rectangular wood. The frame shook as my fist came down again and again.

"Let me in!" I commanded loudly, adding a kick. "Open up, or I swear I will fucking tear my way in with an axe!" No lie. I had an axe sitting in the supply closet back in my room.

"What?" The door was yanked open, revealing a very grumpy-looking redhead. I didn't try to stop my fist as gravity pulled it down to hit Matt's nose.

He looked at me unappreciatively. "Ow."

"'OW?!'" I yelled at his face. "Is that all you can say?!" Before the neighbors could come out(if they hadn't already), I shoved Matt back into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind me. Matt blinked, slowly coming to, and he flushed bright red when he finally registered things.

"What?" I growled, a little out of breath.

"Mello...boxers..." Matt covered his eyes like a little kid. He peered at me through a crack in between his fingers. "Eyes. Burning."

I glanced down, then sharply looked back up, even though I was blushing a little. "Stop trying to change the subject, you prick!" I hoisted him up by the collar of his dorky striped shirt. I shook him. "Where the hell did you hide my puppy?"

"Puppy?" Matt smiled weakly. "You mean the one you nicely named after me?"

Narrowing my eyes, I pushed him up against his cream-colored wall. "Your friend, L. He took my puppy. Tell me where he lives." Of course, I could have found out easily where he resided, but then I'd waste time. My puppy could be dying or something! Who knows?! That guy could be overfeeding him cake! Matty should get a balance meal everyday! Like, I always make sure he never overeats his kibble, and I make sure he drinks his milk afterwards. And I always chased him around the apartment as his exercise. I swear, if--

"He didn't take Matt," Matt said.

"Sure!" I roared, raising a fist to punch him in the eye. It was _this _close to making contact with his already-hurt nose, but I froze. Why? Because he freakin' shot me puppy eyes.

His eyes widened in this cute way, dark green orbs looking at me innocently. His mouth was open about half an inch out of shock.

I dropped him. He fell onto the floor with a loud thump. Only now I could hear his neighbor, yelling at us to keep it down. I was looking at Matt, who was inspecting himself. My face still emitted a glare, but I was actually truly observing him. He was the first one I had restrained myself from hitting.

"I appreciate you not beating the pulp out of me," he said in this flat tone.

I gave a choked moan, flopping on the area in front of him. I looked up at the ceiling tearily, sniffling a little. "Я сожалею, что я подвел Вас, Мэтти*," I murmured softly.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Next thing I knew, Matt was casting a dark shadow as he leaned over me. His eyes showed worry, and I swear he was my puppy's human version.

"Fine." I closed my eyes in exhaustion. My throat throbbed from all the yelling I'd done. Then--

Wait, pause a minute. I'd like to give you a chance to guess what happens next. Okay, ready? Guess! 3...2...1...

Read on.

A pair of lips(mmm, soft, too) ghosted over mine. Pressure was applied and then he was head-on kissing me. And, surprisingly, I made no move to push him back.

Matt pulled away.

"So, care to explain?" I said hoarsely after a few minutes. I meant, _care to explain why your friend might want to take my puppy? _But I think he caught the double meaning, which was, _Okay, what the _hell _was that?!_

Thankfully, he answered to the first one: "I don't know. It's doesn't seem like L's style."

I decided to believe him, opening my eyes slowly. Partly because I was still dazed, and partly because, after all, he had known L longer than I.

My lips tingled, and I tried to forget that we had just kissed a few seconds ago. Matt was blushing, looking mortified.

Since I was not the subtle one, I licked my lips and said, "Mmm. Tastes of hot chocolate."

Matt blushed even harder, the color rivaling his hair. "I...have some in t-the kitchen. Want some? We c-can go over to L's later to s-see if he has your puppy."

I grinned, as if nothing were wrong and we were just two little boys who were talking about something pleasant. "M'kay!"

* * *

**Confused? Even a little?**

**'Tis okay. Mello willing obliges to explain in the next chapter.**

**Apologies on the late-ness of this chapter. It was sitting in Microsoft Word in some forgotten document, and I had just found it today. T.T And I spent all those days writing a part of the chapter, being unsatisfied with it, erasing it, and starting over. **

**Sigh.**

**Я сожалею, что я подвел Вас, Мэтти - 'I'm sorry I failed you, Matty,' in Russian. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Matt:

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, trying my best not to stare at the blond on the other side of the table. Last time I glanced at him, he was happily drinking away at his hot chocolate. I could tell he had some weird fetish for chocolate.

As he finished the drink, I mentally hit myself over and over and over and over again. _What was _that _earlier_?! An inner voice of mine screamed. _You kissed him! _Kissed _him! As in, shoving your lips onto his! What were you _thinking?! _You barely know him. What was going through your head, Matt? What? Matt?! MATT!_

I was now vaguely away that Mello was waving a hand in my face. I blinked, slowly realizing that he'd been saying my name for a while now, trying to tell me that he was done and wanted to see L immediately. I followed his orders like a good puppy, taking the mug away from him. Our fingertips brushed each others the slightest bit, and my skin tingled. I swear I saw Mello smirking as I placed the mug beside the sink.

"Can we go now?" Mello asked straightforwardly.

"Mhm." I grabbed my furry vest--I _love _this thing--and my keys to my car. Mello followed me inside the car as I started the engine, and soon we were on our way to L's. During the drive, all Mello did was looking out the window, so I took the time to calm myself down and assert the situation.

Okay:

Situation: You kissed a guy you barely know. And now he's in a car with you

Reason for situation: What?! Don't blame me! He just looked so damn vulnerable laying there, and he looked _so..._

Possible solution: None(yet)

Thoughts: I'm a fucking idiot

"Matt? Hello, Earth to be-goggled nerd?" Mello was saying.

"Huh?" I said, dazed.

"You ran a red light, smartass."

"Oh. Okay."

"And there's a police car chasing us."

"Oh, okay."

"And I really don't want to get in any trouble. I just want to get my puppy back."

"Oh, okay."

"MATT. Are you fucking listening to me?" Mello sounded pissed, so I shook my head in an attempt to awaken my senses. Truth be told, there was the sound of a police siren wailing in the background. I looked in one of the sideview mirrors and groaned.

"Step on it," Mello said, sounding evil.

"What?" I asked, looking over.

"Step on it." His eyes glinted with excitement. "Lose 'em."

"What? No!" I was appalled.

Mello, being the courteous person he is, decided to do it for me and leaned over to apply pressure on my right leg. His touch burned and I pushed my leg down, trying to get away. It, to Mello's satisfaction, only succeeded in speeding up the car. With his other hand, he lowered his window and yelled loudly. The wind carried away his voice.

The police car was slowly fading from the mirrors as I tried to dodge cars that we were quickly going past by.

This continued for a while, until we were miles out from the city. L liked secluded areas, and naturally, he picked a house that was shrouded in a forest not far ahead. Mello's hand was still pushing down my leg, and I quickly found out that I didn't really mind. We were still going at one-hundred miles per hour, but I'd gotten used to it. There were no other annoying cars now, anyway.

The blond was now grinning, breathing hard in exhilaration.

"Did you enjoy scaring the crap out of me?" I queried calmly.

"Yes," he replied breathlessly, flopping back into his seat.

The silence that followed intrigued me, so I looked over. Mello's eyes were shut, a small smile on his face, and something told me that his life had been very boring for a while. My stare lingered at his face for a moment longer.

He looked so...calm...

Eyelids snapped open and azure eyes widened. "Matt!" Mello suddenly shouted. "Tree!"

"Eh?" I looked back forward and it took me .4 seconds to realize that I'd missed a turn. There was a large tree that was getting larger by the second.

And we crashed into it. With a rather loud boom, I might add.

* * *

**Heh heh, my attempt at a cliffie. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! -_-'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Matt:

A garbled noise escaped my mouth, which I suspected was a groan. I felt a strange warm liquid trailing down my jaw. When I blinked my eyes open, all I could see was white, so my first coherent thought was, _Is that the light? Am I dead?_

And then, _Aw, damn, I died of a car crash. How lame is that?_

After that, I realized that the white was just the air bag. I gingerly leaned back from it, eyes trying to adjust. My goggles had saved my eyes from being damaged.

It was dark. How much time had gone by? Where were we?

When I looked to my left, the passenger seat was empty. The seat belt was haphazardly thrown on the cushion, the door ajar. No Mello around anywhere.

Panicking I'd killed the blond, I managed to wiggle out a pocketknife and slashed a hole in the airbag, since I didn't know how to put back the stupid thing. It deflated with a quiet hiss and I stepped out of my car. My left leg crumpled beneath my weight, having been in an uncomfortable position for a while. My right leg came out to support it, and thankfully I didn't fall flat on my face. Now that I could walk, I had to find Mello. I mean, I'd _kissed _him. I refused to die before knowing what his thoughts on that were.

"Mello?" I called. My hand went up to my forehead, where a gash was still bleeding. "Are you dead?"

I pushed up my goggles to my forehead and, surprisingly, wasn't hit by a mass of bright colors. Instead, everything was...dull. The leaves on the trees were a darker shade of green, the brown deeper, and everything else pretty much in the same predicament. I took one moment to glance back at my car. The maroon paint had been nastily marred by scratches, the front completely obliterated by the tree trunk in front of it. I silently mourned, wondering how the hell we were going to get back.

I started to walk down the road, repeating Mello's name as I did so. My left leg burned, and I wondered if I'd broken a bone or something. Whatever it was, I didn't take the time to find out.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I blundered aimlessly. "All I need is this place to rain ash and it's Silent Hill." That game creeped the crap out of me. Hopefully it wouldn't be the case.

I continued walking, still calling. A few minutes later, when I was about to give up, I saw a sitting figure under a tree. Crossing my fingers, thinking, _Please don't turn out to be a Bubblehead Nurse_, I crept towards the figure. As I came near, there was this sort of yellowish glow radiating from the person. I knelt in front of them to discover it was Mello.

"Mello, how the heck did you get here?" I said hoarsely, tilting the unconscious man's chin. I examined his face for any fatal wounds, then inspected the rest of him. There was a dark patch of blood on his right hip, but he was otherwise fine.

"Nnn, Matt?" Eyes blinked up at me, blue irises dilating as he studied my face. "Fuck you...all your fault," he said coherently, head lolling to the side. "Heh...you're not dead..."

It took me a while to figure out how he'd gotten here. He must have woken up a while before I did, figured I was dead(how nice of him), and tried to get help. Unfortunately, his hip was in too much pain, so he stopped. Thank god he had the brains to rest beside the road. A car could have gone by and squashed him. But, then again, the chances of that happening were extremely slim. This place looked deserted.

"Come on." I helped him to his feet, supporting his weight. My leg protested, but I forced myself to suck it up and tried moving. Mello shoved me away weakly and I was too tired to fight back. He was capable of walking, though his right arm was tightly pressed against his hip.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine." Without another word, Mello took hold of _my _arm and started to support the left side of my body. "Dammit, I just wanted my puppy and I get this..." Mello kept muttering to himself as we shuffled down the road.

"L's house should be about two miles from here," I told him quietly.

Mello nodded slowly. "Got anything edible?"

I patted my pocket. "Would a pack of gum suffice?"

"I suppose." We continued on in silence. A few minutes later, I broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Am I supposed to worry about you keeling over all of the sudden because of blood loss?" I joked humorlessly.

Mello flinched. "No."

I stopped abruptly, stepping back a little. I fumbled around in my pockets for the gum, took it out, and held it out to him. He looked dead tired, and I seriously doubted he had the strength to chew gum. But it was the best I could do. After all, he looked hungry also.

"Thanks," he murmured, accepting it.

The injury on my left leg must have been pretty serious, or I lost quite an amount of blood. Either way, the moment Mello's fingertips met contact with mine, I stumbled forward, eyes fluttering shut into unconsciousness.

**|~::~|**

**|~::~|**

"--the wound has mostly dried up, but he has lost a fair amount of blood."

The area beneath me was soft and comfortable.

"What do you recommend, doctor?" A different voice inquired.

"Plenty of rest and not too much physical movement. He's had a bit of a concussion, but don't worry. It's not as big as his friend's," the first voice replied.

Friend? ...Mello?

My fingers twitched, and, like Frankenstein, I sat up. A wave of dizziness washed over me and I had to lay back down. The sudden movement just brought more nausea and made me want to throw up.

"Matt?" It was L's voice. "Open your eyes, but don't move anything else. You heard the doctor."

I did as he told. The light was excruciatingly bright and I longed for the tinting of my goggles. "Mello," I rasped.

A man in a white coat offered me a glass of water, which I carefully sat up for. I gulped it down, relishing the way it refreshed my throat. The dizziness was slowly conceding, but it was there. However, I forced myself to stay up and repeat, "Mello."

L smiled warily. "Of course. He's in the next room. Don't forget to tell show him gratitude; after all, he _did _carry you here with an injury."

..._What?_


	8. Chapter 8

**AH! Long time no update for this story. Poor, poor neglected thing. *pats invisible air***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Mello:

The lights were swimming above me, in all pretty swirls of white and orange-yellow. I was aware that my lips had formed a drunken smile and I repressed the urge to reach up and try to grab the swirling lights.

Someone came in the room. I forced the smile off my face, trying to look angry or something remotely it. It was Matt. Human-Matt, I mean. If it were my puppy, I would have glomped it(And perhaps squishing him in the process...oh, dear...) and plus, he wouldn't have had been able to open the door. Dogs don't have opposable thumbs. Duh.

I'm rambling. Pain makes me ramble. God, my hip hurts.

Matt was looking meek. "H-hello, Mello."

I wasn't amused by the rhyme.

He seemed to know I wasn't. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I spat.

Then he did that thing with the puppy eyes again, where his eyes lowered to the floor in guilt. He'd forgotten to put his goggles on so I had a clear view of those beautiful emerald eyes. Fuck, what am I thinking?!

"Sorry," he murmured. The effect was immediate. I felt bad, and figured I shouldn't be so hard on him. After all, he _was_ helping me get my puppy. Which, by the way, wasn't with L. His butler, Watari, assured me, and I thought I could trust the old man, so.

"Did you find your puppy?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "No. He's not here."

Matt sighed. I wondered how he could be so empathetic. "I think I have an idea of where he might be."

I perked up, sitting upright. "Where?" I queried, wincing a little as rolling waves of pain traveled from my hip to my brain.

"I figured that since you and Light didn't exactly get started on the right foot, that he might have him," Matt said slowly, sounding doubtful. "We could always call him and ask if he has Matt."

I smirked. "Do you really think he'd admit to the crime?" I sneered. "Light's a prideful guy, not to mention egotistical."

I swear I heard Matt mutter, "Hypocrite," but I ignored him. "So, if he does have my pup, he'll want me to come over so he can make me grovel and embarass myself," I concluded.

"So...you're going to do just that?" Matt asked blankly.

I grinned. "No. I'm going to make use of that shotgun I've got sitting back home..."

...

After thanking L(or, more like, Matt thanked him on both of our behalves) Matt and I found ourselves on the road again. Deja vu, anyone?

"This car is _so _sweet," Matt said wistfully, running his hands over the dashboard as I drove this time. L had given him this car to use while his Camaro was being retrieved and fixed. Matt, being the nerd he was, was enjoying this experience.

I rolled my eyes. "Please wait until I'm out of your sight when you do that. You make it sound like you want to have sex with it."

Then Matt blushed, and I saw him look away in peripheral vision. "I'm not sure L would like that," I said pointedly, my sadistic nature coming back at me with full force. I grinned, glad that I had control over this boy. Or man. Psh, whatever.

Fifteen minutes later I was bored. "Why does Light have to live so far?" I complained.

Matt snorted, not looking up from his game. "We're almost there."

I nearly strangled him for not giving me something to stop my boredom. "Entertain me!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay." Matt finally put away that fucking game. "Okay, knock knock."

"No way," I groaned. "No way in hell am I responding to that joke."

"Knock knock," Matt repeated, more firmly.

"My shotgun's right in the backseat, I could reach over and shoot your brains out," I snarled.

Matt whistled playfully. "But you wo-on't," he said in sing-song. "Because we'll crash again, and you'll never find your puppy, 'cuz by then, the poor thing would be dead because Light knows _shit _on how to take care of living things."

The very thought of it made anger boil inside of me. I stepped on the gas pedal, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Take it back. Matt won't die."

"Whatever, man." Matt didn't follow orders. "Just saying the truth."

"Take it back!" I commanded, speeding up more.

Matt finally noticed that the trees were now a passing blur through the window. "Slow down, Mel," he said.

"Do I recall giving you permission to call me that?" I growled, whipping my head to the side to face him. He was looking at me fearfully behind orange goggles, frantically gesturing at the front of the car.

"Eyes on the road!" He screamed. "Eyes on the road!"

"Take back what you said," I told him.

"Okay, your puppy isn't dead! Just keep your eyes on the road, please, Mel! Mello, Mello-chan, Master, whatever!"

I liked the sound of 'Master,' I thought, licking my lips. I returned to a normal sitting position, bringing the car to a slow halt in front of a house. "Is this his house?" I asked boredly.

Matt scrambled to look at the mailbox, at the number engraved fancily on the wood in gold. "Y-yeah, it is," the redhead stammered.

"Good." I grabbed my shotgun, cocked it, and walked out of the car, towards Light. I heard the faint barking, and knew it could only be my puppy.

I was going to _kill_ Light.


	9. Chapter 9

Mello:

I was ready to tear his door down. I probably would have, too, considering the amount of freaking adrenaline running through my veins. But Matt just put a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him, and the bastard shot me puppy eyes.

Grumbling to myself, I stepped away from the door. Still, I made a show of checking to make sure I had enough bullets to kill someone.

Matt rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, it was Misa who answered.

"Mello! Matt!" she squealed in her usual high-pitched tone. "What brings two of my best friends here?" She didn't seem to notice my shotgun, or if she did, she probably didn't know what it was.

_Best friends? We've only met each other once. _

Matt rubbed his arm awkwardly. He opened his mouth to tell Misa something but I interrupted with, "I'm looking for Matt."

Misa giggled. "Matt's right there!" She pointed to the redhead beside me.

My eye twitched in irritation. "No, my puppy!" I nearly bellowed.

Losing her smile quickly, Misa stammered, "I-I'll go g-get Light." She hurried away.

"Argh...my eardrums," I muttered, stepping inside. Matt came in after me, shutting the door.

Soon, Light walked into the room. Seeing the shotgun I was wielding, he turned pale. "What brings you two here?" he asked casually.

I slung the shotgun over my shoulder just as casually, replying, "I happened to have lost my puppy. Have you seen him?"

Light's adam's apple bobbed. "No," he said stiffly.

"You sure?" I lifted my chin higher into the air.

"Damn it Light, just give him his dog back," Matt said exasperatedly, putting a hand on his hip. He looked like an angry housewife. Hmm...Matt the housewife...

"I don't have him!" Light said, putting his hands up.

"Bullshit!" I pointed the shotgun at him. "We heard the barking!" Really, I wasn't going to actually _shoot _him. If I didn't get Matt back, I'll scare Light by shooting around a bit. I wasn't as stupid as to shoot him then go to jail for murder.

Misa suddenly piped up, "Oh! You mean Ruby?"

Matt and I said at the same time, "Ruby?"

Misa nodded, smiling widely. "Uh huh! Light gave her to me for our anniversary."

"And when was that?" I asked suspiciously.

Misa shrugged. "Two days ago? I don't know."

I looked to human-Matt. The gamer gave me an 'I-don't-know!' look. I sighed. Was I the only smart one here? "Can I see Ruby?" I said to Misa.

"Ruby just fell asleep a few minutes ago. She's a really light sleeper, so I don't want people disturbing her beauty sleep," Misa said. "You can wait though... Oh, I have an idea! You can stay for dinner!"

Light's eyes widened. Obviously, he wasn't thrilled.

"Hm. All right." I set my gun down, leaning it against the wall.

"Great!" Misa chirped. "The rice just needs to finish cooking, and then we can all eat!"

And that's how we ended up in the dining room ten minutes later, eating in silence. I chose to eat my own chocolate bar that I'd retrieved from the car. Light and Misa were the only ones actually eating. Matt was clicking away at his video game.

I was just licking my fingers of the melted chocolate when barking started to emit from the hall. It got louder as I caught a glimpse of a familiar auburn puppy bounding into the room, stopping near the doorway, panting as his tail wagged.

"Ruby!" Misa exclaimed at the same time I said, "Matt!"

Matt-puppy seemed to recognize me too, his ears perking. He looked at me once before running, jumping at the last second and ending up in my lap. I couldn't help but giggle as he licked my hand and pawed at my chest.

"You mean Ruby," Misa said crossly, huffing and crossing her arms.

"This is Matt," I growled, standing abruptly. With my puppy down at my feet, I said to the human redhead, "C'mon, Matt, we're leaving."

"Hey!" Misa cried. "You can't just take Ruby away!"

I tried not to curse her out. "This is Matt," I explained as calmly as I can. "He's even wearing a fucking name tag!"

Misa went silent. "Oh," she said thoughtfully. "But Light-kun said that it was the name of the company that sold Ruby."

At this, I whirled on Light. "You son of a bitch!" I hissed. "How did you get Matt?"

"I didn't steal him!" Light protested. "He was trotting around on the sidewalk when Misa and I were driving by. My guess was that he'd climbed out of the window and down the fire escape or something like that. Misa wanted him, so I brought him with us and gave him to Misa as a present."

I ignored his explanation. "Whatever. Just be glad I didn't kill you, Yagami." With that, I grabbed human-Matt's hair and tugged.

"Ow!" Matt complained. "You made me lose the level!" Then he saw my eyes and shut up.

Puppy-Matt in tow, we walked out of Light's house and I grabbed my shotgun on the way. Human-Matt got into the passenger's seat of my car with my puppy in his lap while I got into the driver's seat. From the doorway of Light's house, Misa was waving, calling out, "Bye! Take care of Ruby, Mello!"

Nicely, I flipped them off before beginning to drive back home.

* * *

**I have no excuse. Forgive me, anyone who reads this story. Probably the only reason I updated was because my sister wouldn't stop bugging me... And because there's only, like, two more chapters of this left, and I really wanted to see another story of mine finished. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally...last chapter. Bleh. I blame Resident Evil, which has managed to get me captivated for most of the time last night, until I saw the clock- "Oh my god, I'm missing Glee!" So I turn on the TV and land smack-dab in the middle of the scene with Sam showering/singing/singing in the shower. Awkward.**

**

* * *

**Matt batted at his face, mumbling something incoherent. The licking persisted, however, moving from his chin up to his cheek, leaving wet trails of saliva. "Melloooo," Matt groaned, trying to turn his head away. Nonetheless, his cheek was continuedly coated in saliva, and when Matt felt that it was about to move back down to its neck, he popped open his eyes and yelled his boyfriend's name.

Yeah, _boyfriend._

"Goddammit Matt, what?" Mello appeared in the doorway, chocolate bar in hand, and when he saw Matt's predicament, he just chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Matt growled, trying not to fling the puppy off his face and send it splattering onto the nearest wall. "Why is your ever-so-lovely dog on my face?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Why are you sleeping on my couch?" he retorted, walking over. "And he's a puppy," he added smartassedly. He picked up the squirming pup and set him on the floor. Once free, Matt-the-puppy barked and trotted off to find something interesting to sniff.

Matt was still sitting up on the couch looking indignant, with tousled hair and flaming cheeks.

"You look so adorable that I could kiss you," Mello laughed. "But, you know, you're a moving wad of dog spit. Go clean yourself up."

Matt made a face, getting up off the couch slowly. He stretched, reaching his arms to the ceiling.

"Oh." Mello tried not to smile. "I made our anniversary dinner, too, so you better be at least half-decent."

It was amazing that this was the same man who'd nearly killed him over a puppy, Matt mused. Then his brain registered Mello's words and he looked at the blond with wide eyes. "Dinner?" he said. "Since when?" He recalled lying on the couch and dozing off just an hour ago...

Mello snorted in disbelief. "Five hours ago. I started making it after you fell asleep like, oh, I don't know, a brick."

"Hey." Matt gave a pout.

"Is for horses," Mello said sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Girl." It was out before Matt could stop himself. Mello wheeled on him with a venomous glare.

"What'd you say?" he said through gritted teeth.

Matt chuckled. "I said...burl. Yeah. Like, burly. Because you sure are burly, Mels...haha..." His laughter faded off when he saw Mello leap forward. Matt was too slow - curse metabolism! - and therefore got tackled by a leather-wearing blond.

"I'll show you who's the girl!" Mello growled determinedly, shoving his fingers at Matt's sides and wiggling them. Because remember children, violence is never the answer.

Tickling is.

Well, maybe the answer is tickling with a _little_ violence -

"D-don't tickle me! Ah, Mello!" Matt squirmed and flailed, resulting in punching Mello's jaw.

- is sometimes the answer. Yeah.

"Bitch. Go get dressed already." Mello stood with a huff, crossing his arms and looking down at Matt with a dirty gaze. Matt was immediately up at his side, hugging him from behind and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. And as much as Mello would have loved to stay mad at Matt, he couldn't help it; he smiled as he watched the redhead walk away to their(well, Mello's) bedroom to change.

Said blond looked around, inspecting the living area. Whenever Matt was over, it seemed like everything was more messier... It didn't help that Mello was obssessive compulsive, and that Matt called him 'his little housewife' on several occasions.

After throwing away some balled-up chocolate bar wrappers, empty cans of soda, and re-adjusting the pillows, Mello was all ready. On his way to the kitchen, he stopped by the mirror and fixed his hair, making sure that he hadn't been too furled when the little incident happened on the couch.

His dog - no, the puppy-Matt, not the human - was nowhere to be seen. Mello shrugged; ah well, better off without something interrupting this night. It _was_ his and Matt's anniversary after all.

Mello ran a hand down his hair one last time before finally entering the dining room. It looked nicer than on regular occasions; the tablecloth was actually clean, the plates were as shiny as...doorknobs, and there were actually the right amount of utensils. In the middle of the table, there was some food, including the two plates of pasta, because Mello knew that Matt ate like a pig when it came to that. Not that he minded, it just added to his theory that Matt was the most adorable thing to walk the earth.

Fifteen minutes later Matt came in, beaming. "I'm clean!" he announced.

Mello eyed him wearily. "And wearing the same clothes."

"No, they just look the same."

"Sure."

"I swear!"

"At least you took those damn goggles off."

"You love them. Admit it."

"Just sit down."

Feeling brave, Matt stole a kiss on Mello's cheek before retreating to his own seat.

Mello smiled.

Ten minutes into the dinner, they noticed some..._sounds_ in the background.

Matt looked up from his plate of pasta, eyes wide with curiosity. He chewed and swallowed, tilting his head to the side. "What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Mello took a gulp of lemonade before getting up, looking worriedly down the small hallway. "It's coming from the living room."

"Don't go!" Matt suddenly cried, quickly dashing to Mello's side and gripping his arm tightly.

Mello rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "I wasn't going to go," he said simply. Then he stood and began walking, dragging Matt with him. "You're coming with me, of course."

And so while Matt wailed about some shit named Bloody Mary or whatever, Mello made it to the living room without knocking his boyfriend unconscious.

And there, right beside the coffee table, was Matt-the-puppy, with another dog on top of him - it looked like a small golden labrador retriever, and its hips were thrusting back and forth as if-

"Oh," Matt squeaked from behind Mello's shoulder. "How nice, Mels. Your puppy has decided to..." he searched for the right term, "copulate."

Mello took a few moments to get over the shock, a smile slowly easing into his face. "Tch."

Matt was surprised. "Your dog is getting fucked in the middle of your living room and that's all you can say?" he said incredulously.

"Well, at least Matt's the one _being_ screwed, right?" Mello asked, a devilish glint passing through his eyes. "Hey, I've got the most perfect idea. We should keep that golden lab over there," he gestured with his head, "and name it after me."

"W-what!" Matt looked scandalized. "I-I- Mello!"

"Yes?" Mello said sweetly.

Matt decided to drop the subject, hanging his head in defeat. "Does that dog even know he's screwing another male dog...?"

* * *

**Puppy!Matt and Puppy!Mello copulating oh yes indeed *nod***


End file.
